As information technologies have developed, a camera has evolved from a traditional film camera into a digital camera. The digital camera has been recently included in the portable electronic device such as a smartphone.
The digital camera may collect light incident from the outside, by using a lens, and may convert the collected light into an electrical signal by using an image sensor. The electrical signal may constitute image data and may be stored in a memory or may be output to a display.
In the above-described camera, the adjustment of a focus location is an important factor to be considered to obtain a high-quality image such as the sharpness of a subject. In this regard, the camera may provide a user interface for adjusting the focus location in response to a user input. A user may adjust the focus location based on the user interface. Since an electronic device having an optical system with a zoom function is thick, a method using a plurality of optical systems having different depths of focus has been proposed for the purpose of providing an appropriate zoom function while maintaining the slimness of the portable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.